<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Doesn't Matter What'll Come To Be by tabbytabbytabby</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23901196">Doesn't Matter What'll Come To Be</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby'>tabbytabbytabby</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Episode: s03e16 The One That Got Away, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Season/Series 03, Sleepovers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:33:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,272</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23901196</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Buck goes to Christopher's sleepover to help out, and realizes some things along the way.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>836</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Doesn't Matter What'll Come To Be</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Dedicating this to all the lovely people in the fandom (and not rude anons)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"We are all going out to celebrate," Buck says, throwing a grin over his shoulder. "First round is on me."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>"Wish I could man. Christopher's throwing his first sleepover tonight," Eddie says as he closes his locker and turns to face him. "You're more than welcome to come and celebrate with a bunch of 9 year olds."</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>His tone is light and teasing as he heads for the door, as if he's expecting Buck to say no. Really, he should know Buck better by now. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>"Eddie," Buck calls after him. When Eddie turns his head to look at him, he smiles. "What time?"</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>"Seriously?" Eddie asks. "You want to come?"</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Buck shrugs and walks up to join him by the door. "Of course. I can't miss Christopher's first sleepover."</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Eddie nods, his lips lifting into a soft smile. "The sleepover starts at 6, but you can come by early if you want. Help me set up and kid proof the house."</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Buck chuckles at that. There's no telling what kind of chaos a house full of nine year olds can cause. Eddie's going to need all the help he can get. "Cool. I'll run home and get my bag and then I'll meet you at your place."</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>"Great, I know Chris will be thrilled you're coming," Eddie tells him. He checks his watch, curses, and starts backing out the door. "I gotta go get him, but I'll see you later!"</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Buck watches him go, unable to keep the smile off his face. At least until he hears whistling behind him and turns to see Bobby, Hen, and Chimney still there. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>"What?"</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>"Oh nothing," Chimney says.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>"It's something if you're all looking at me like…" he waves a hand in their direction, as if that will explain it. "That."</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><span>"How exactly does </span><em>that</em> look?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>"Like you know something I don't know."</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Bobby smiles and claps his shoulder, "Because we do."</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>"What?" Buck asks, looking at each of them in turn. "What don't I know?"</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>"Should we tell him?" Hen asks. "Give us all some peace?"</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>"As much as I would love to, I think this is something Buck needs to figure out on his own," Chimney says. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>"Oh come on," Buck groans. "What don't I know?"</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>"I'm sure you'll get there," Bobby tells him.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Buck watches him go with a frown, "Seriously? No one is going to tell me?"</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>"Nope. Enjoy your family night!" Hen calls on her way out the door. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Buck turns to Chimney, who busies himself with zipping his bag. "I can feel your eyes on me, Buck, but you're not going to break me."</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>"Really? Not even if I can tell you exactly what Maddie wants for her birthday?"</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Chimney laughs and shoulders his bag, "Nice try, but I bought her gift weeks ago."</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>"You could just tell me out of the goodness of your heart because we're friends," Buck suggests. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span> "Again, nice try, but it's not going to work," Chimney grins at him, and Buck pouts. "You should go get ready. You have a big night ahead of you. Who knows? Maybe it will be illuminating."</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Buck doesn't see how, but he lets it go. Only because he does need to get home if he wants to get to Eddie's on time. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>"This isn't over," Buck tells him as he heads for the door. "I will figure this out!"</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>"For your sake and Eddie's I hope you do," Chimney calls after him. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Buck's steps falter. What does Eddie have to do with this? He shakes his head, and heads out of the station to his jeep. He’ll figure out whatever the hell Chim was talking about later. For now, he needs to get home so he can get to Eddie’s.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Eddie’s nowhere to be seen when Buck walks into his house an hour later. He tilts his head, trying to see if he can hear him anywhere. He doesn’t.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>“Eddie?” he calls. He puts his stuff down by the couch and steps further into the house. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>“In here!” Eddie yells back.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Buck walks down the hall to Christopher’s room, and finds Eddie standing in the middle of it, a giant pile of blankets and pillows in front of him. “What are you doing?”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>“Getting things ready,” Eddie says. He frowns as he reaches to pick up a blanket, only for it to get tangled in another one. “Or trying to.”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>“Shouldn’t that wait?” Buck questions. “Surely they’re going to want to play a bit before bed.”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>“That’s what I told him,” Christopher says from his bed. He’s sitting there with a book open in front of him.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Buck grins and sits next to him, “Well then, at least one of you Diaz boys are wise.”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>“Hey, I’m smart,” Eddie says.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>“Yes, but there is a difference between smart and wise,” Buck tells him. He grins at Christopher. “Luckily, Christopher is both.”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Christopher laughs and leans into Buck, wrapping his small arms around his middle. “Thanks Buck.”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>“I thought you came over here to help,” Eddie says, dropping the blankets with a frustrated sigh.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>“I am helping,” Buck argues. “I’m spending time with Christopher.”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><span>“You can spend time with Christopher </span><em>and</em> help,” Eddie tells him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>“What do you say Chris?” Buck asks. “Want to help me get the snacks ready?”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>“Yeah!” Christopher exclaims.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>“We should go before your dad tells us not to eat them,” he whispers, low enough that only Christopher can hear.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Christopher laughs, “Okay.”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>“What did you say to him?” Eddie asks. His hands are on his hips and he’s clearly trying to look stern. The attempt fails due to the flowery bedding surrounding him.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>“Nothing!” Buck says quickly. He scoops Christopher up into his arms and spins them around, taking joy in the delighted peel of laughter it gets from Christopher. “Absolutely nothing.”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>He grabs Christopher’s crutches on his way out the door and hurries for the kitchen. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>“Don’t even think about eating the snacks!” Eddie calls after them.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>“How did you know he was going to say that?” Christopher asks him.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>“Because I know your dad,” Buck says. He puts him down at the kitchen table and turns to the cabinets. He stops before opening one and pulls out his phone and opens Spotify. “Now let’s see what we’ll need.”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>“Buck?” Eddie calls. “Did you hear me?”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>He turns the music up louder and grins, “Sorry! Can’t hear you!”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Buck grabs some large bowls and a few bags of chips and pretzels and puts them on the table. “Do any of your friends have allergies?” Buck asks Christopher.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Christopher shrugs, “Mariella is allergic to bees.”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>“Well it’s a good thing we don’t have bees in here then,” Buck says. “Hey Eddie!” Silence. “Eddie!”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>“I can’t hear you,” Eddie shouts.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Buck narrows his eyes. “Fine! Then I guess we’ll risk giving some nine year old an allergic reaction.”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>He grabs a bag of chips and opens it, handing it to Christopher, along with putting a bowl in front of him. “Here. Want to dump these in there for me buddy?”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Christopher nods and does as he’s asked, pouring the bag into the bowl, only spilling out a few onto the table. Buck picks those up and pops them into his mouth, causing Christopher to wrinkle his nose. “I thought we weren’t supposed to eat off the table.”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>“You’re not,” Eddie says, walking into the room. He looks between them and raises an eyebrow. “You’re not supposed to be eating at all.”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>“He’s not,” Buck assures him. “Just me. And they were only the strays that missed the bowl.”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>“Uh huh.”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>“It’s true!”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>“Buck, we know you would have eaten those chips even if they hadn’t fallen onto the table.”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>“I resent that,” Buck says, pointing a finger at him. “I have self-control.”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><span>“Really?” Eddie says, raising an eyebrow and stepping closer to him. “</span><em>You</em> have self-control.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Something about the way Eddie is looking at him has his stomach swooping. It’s not the first time it’s happened, and no doubt won’t be the last. “Yeah,” Buck says, lowering his voice and stepping into Eddie’s space. “I do.” Eddie swallows and Buck’s eyes track the movement, before snapping back up to his face. “Do you?”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>“Unfortunately yes,” Eddie mutters. “Though you do test it.”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Buck’s eyebrows furrow in confusion. “Me? How do I…?”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Buck doesn’t get a chance to answer when a knock sounds at the door. Eddie steps back. “That must be our first guest.”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>“Yay!” Christopher cheers. “I want to come!”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>“Okay buddy,” Eddie says, handing him his crutches. “Let’s do this.”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Buck watches with a fond smile as they walk to the door and greet the first kid here for the sleepover. It gradually descends into chaos after that. Happy chaos, sure, but still chaos. Buck’s glad it came over. Not just so he can be here to see it, but because Eddie really does need the help. He can’t imagine him being here alone with seven kids. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>“You really were planning to do this alone?” Buck asks as he they clean up the table after dinner. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>“Yeah,” Eddie shrugs. “I would have handled it. But,” he throws a smile Buck’s way, “I’m glad you came.”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>“Me too.”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>There’s laughter from down the hall and Eddie sighs, “You guys are supposed to be sleeping!”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>More giggles. Buck chuckles and tosses the plates in the trash. “You know they’re not going to sleep. No one sleeps at sleepovers. The name is very deceiving.”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>“I wouldn’t know.”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>“You never had sleepovers as a kid?” Buck questions.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>“Not big ones like this,” Eddie says. “I had my best friend Carlos, but then he moved to Austin halfway through high school.”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>“Man we used to have a ton,” Buck says. “At least when I was younger. I mean, I never hosted them, but I went to a lot.”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>“You are a very social person, Buck, so that doesn’t surprise me,” Eddie says. He glances down the hall to where they can still hear quiet voices. “I’m glad Christopher gets to have this though.”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>“Yeah he’s a great kid,” Buck says. “Everyone loves him.”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>“Thank god for that,” Eddie sighs. He tosses the last of the trash and then turns towards the living room. “Come on. Anything else can wait.”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Buck follows him into the living room, and they both collapse on the couch. They sit in silence for a while, but it’s not uncomfortable. It’s nice just being with Eddie, knowing he’s here. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>"You know, I always wondered if one day I might want more kids but now..." Eddie begins, only to trail off.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>"What? You don't want a house full of screaming children?" Buck teases, knocking their shoulders together. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Eddie meets his gaze and Buck's smile falters at how serious his face has gone. "Maybe I'm just happy with who I already have. Even if…"</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>"What?"</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>"I do wish it was more," Eddie replies softly. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Buck swallows, unable to look away. Not that he wants to. Something about this moment feels big. As if they're teetering on the edge of something. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <em>
      <span>Enjoy your family night. </span>
    </em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>The words come flashing through his mind, along with how much he liked hearing them. Even if he hadn’t realized why.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>"Oh," he whispers, everything clicking into place. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>This is his family, here with Eddie and Christopher. He's always known that in a way, but he's never let himself think of just what it means. As if wanting it too badly would mean he could lose it. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><span>"</span><em>Oh!</em>"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>"Buck?" Eddie questions, face pinched in worry. "Care to clue me in on whatever epiphany you're having?"</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>"I want more too," Buck tells him. “With you, and Christopher, I mean.”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>"You can have it," Eddie says, as if it's just that easy. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Maybe it is. It doesn't have to be complicated. Sometimes it can just be simple. Easy.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Like the way they fall into each other, their lips meeting in a soft kiss. As if this is where they were always heading. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Buck smiles as Eddie whispers out three words against his lips, and he whispers them back, elated by how right they sound. This must be what everyone was hinting at, what he’d been missing. But he’s here now. He knows exactly what this means.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>They fall asleep on the couch, tangled up in each other. When they wake, it's to Christopher peering down at them, his friends all gathered behind him. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>"Hey Chris," Buck yawns. "What time is it?"</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>"Eight," Christopher says. "We want breakfast."</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Eddie groans and tucks his face further into Buck's neck. "It's too early for a Saturday."</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>"This is why we should have slept in your room," Buck tells him, before turning his attention back to Christopher. "Go play and I'll get breakfast started."</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>"Pancakes?" Christopher asks. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>"I can do that."</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>"Thanks Buck!"</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Buck listens as the group heads down the hall to Christopher's room. He tries to sit up but Eddie makes a noise of protest and holds him down. "Don't you dare get up yet."</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Buck laughs and rubs a hand down his back. "I just promised a bunch of nine year olds pancakes. I have no choice."</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Eddie sighs, "I know. But I just want to stay like this a little longer."</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>That's something Buck can oblige. He relaxes back into the couch, Eddie along with him. The sound of laughter drifts from Christopher's room, filling the otherwise quiet house with the happy noise. It's nice. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>In a few minutes he'll get up and make the pancakes. For now, he lets himself have this moment with Eddie, knowing there will be many more to come.</span>
  </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! Kudos/comments make my day 💜<br/><a href="http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/">My tumblr</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>